Good Night, My Lovely
by winter3711
Summary: Jeremy had just learned that he could live forever, but was the point if he couldn't live with his love?


**A/N: don't judge, its 3 in the morning and I'm high**_  
_

_That was it, it was the final straw. _Jeremy thought as he stormed into his and Candace's bedroom. _She just can't treat me like this and expect me to except it._ Jeremy and Candace had been living together in the same small apartment for about a year now. The first couple months were great until Candace had reverted back to her old ways of jealous. When they were dating Jeremy suspected Candace to be a little jealous but they were living together why the hell would he cheat on her. Still every time a female would pass Jeremy's way, Candace would get jealous.

Jeremy slung his suit case onto their bed and put as much as his clothes in it as possible. No matter how much he wanted to leave it behind, he did put in the jacket that Candace bought him last year for Christmas.

Jeremy stormed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Candace was standing, her long red hair covering most of her face, and her hand covering the rest. She was sobbing into her hands. For a second Jeremy felt sorry for Candace. _No, Jeremy, she was awful to you, you deserve better than her._

"Well," Jeremy said loudly, making Candace look up from her sobbing. "You told me you wanted me faithful or out," Candace just stood there confused. "So I guess I'm out 'cause I can't be faithful to someone who doesn't trust me," he explained.

"Baby, you know-" Candace started, before Jeremy cut her off.

"Know what? What do I know Candace tell me, please, I would love to know," Jeremy said nearly screaming at her.

"You know what?" Candace said, "You can get the hell out of my house!" She said yelled, gesturing violently at the door.

"Oh, now its your house? I thought this was our house!"

"Oh come on, you don't pay any of the bills anymore, I mean if it wasn't for my job down at the diner we would both be homeless!" Candace spat out at him.

"Hey, you know money has been tight at work lately-"

"Oh work is that what you call it?" Candace said sarcastically, "'cause last time I checked that thing you call a band, got rejected by the junk yard when you sent them a demo tape!"

"Wow Can, first you don't trust me, now you make fun of my job, I'm totally out of here and I'm taking _my _car." Jeremy said, putting extra emphasizes on the word _my_.

"Good take your freaking car!" Candace shouted as Jeremy stormed out of the apartment, "It was a piece of shit anyway!"

Jeremy threw his suit case in the trunk of his car and drove away.

* * *

Jeremy and Candace had lived in Montana for a couple of years now and up, until a few hours ago he would have never thought about leaving. But here he was, in Seattle, Washington. He had been driving for hours and not once did he regret his decision to leave Candace. He, actually, had felt better about himself than he had in months.

Jeremy looked at the glowing clock digital clock on the dash board. 3:30 A.M. _I should probably stop some where for the night. _Jeremy thought as he past a sign that caught his interest. _The Cullen Family, Bed and Breakfast. _Jeremy was lured to this place, something about it seemed fascinating, intriguing, and homey.

The bed and breakfast had been nothing like Jeremy had ever expected. It was house, nearly 14 miles into the woods, that had been nearly made of all windows. It was modern as ever, and Jeremy wouldn't have know it was the place except for the fact that it had a small broken sign in the front, declaring it to be.

Jeremy hopped out of his car and pulled his suitcase out of the trunk. He went up to the front door and rang the door bell. Less than a second later a girl opened the door and was waiting in the door way. She was short, at least a foot shorter than Candace, but she looked around 19 or 20 years old. Her eyes were a bright gold hazel color. Her hair was dark and was styled into short spikes all around her head. She was also extremely pale, except for the dark circles under her eyes that made it look like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Uh, I saw your sign, is this the bed and breakfast?" Jeremy asked, feeling extremely awkward and out of place.

Her eyes were instantly filled with excitement and joy. "Oh yes, come on in," She said with girlish squeal, grabbing Jeremy by the wrist and pulling him in. Jeremy nearly flinched at how cold her hand was. "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper we have a guest," she shouted into the air. "I'm Alice by the way, whats your name?" She asked with a pleasant smile.

"Je-Jeremy" stuttered over his own name. _Who were these people? _Jeremy wondered._ Who had a bed and breakfast in the middle of the woods? Why did they-_

"Hello," Jeremy's train of thought was interrupted by a man with slicked back blonde hair and skin as pale as Alice's. He also had the same golden eyes and the same dark circles underneath. He was a few inches taller than Jeremy was and he looked to be no older than 30.

"Oh, uh hi, sir," Jeremy said, looking down to see that the man had his hand extended. Jeremy took his hand and shook it. He had the same freezing cold touch that Alice did.

"Nice to meet you, Jeremy? Did I hear your name correctly earlier?" The man asked with a smile. Jeremy gave out a slight nod. "Good, well then Jeremy, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme," he gestured to the woman standing next him. She also had pale skin, golden eyes, and a look pure and utter tiredness. Her hair was a light brown color that gracefully fell down her back. "And you already met Alice, and this is Jasper Esme's nephew and Alice's uh, boyfriend." He gestured to a guy also about 19 or 20 who Jeremy had never seen come in the room but was there he was, holding Alice around her waist. He was tall, nearly six inches taller than Jeremy, and compare to Alice the Pixie he seemed like a giant. His hair was shaggy and blonde and he seemed to be in pain and to no surprise he also shared the same features as the rest of the family.

"So that's him," Someone had whispered. "He's the one whose supposed to become one of _us_?" The same voice spoke again but this time with more bitterness. Jeremy glanced to the side of room to see that Jasper had left as quickly as he had come. What he saw instead was Alice talking to a new guy who was younger than Jasper was, 17, 18 maybe. He wasn't as tall as Jasper, but of course he also carried the same qualities as the rest of the Cullen family. His hair was a bronze, red color, the same color of hair that Candace had been. Jeremy had let out a little mental sigh. The excitement and good feeling of leaving Candace had died down by now and now he had just missed her. _I'll stay here til morning,_ _gets some rest then I'll drive back first thing._

"Yes, he is Edward, I saw it and so did you, he's going a be a feisty new born I can just tell," Alice whispered with tone of excitement.

As Alice was talking Edward seemed distracted by something. Then he was snapped back to reality, and whispered something into Alice's ear. His voice was so quiet, that Jeremy couldn't tell if he was actually whispering something or if he was just pretending to weird Jeremy out.

"So how long you staying with us?" Edward asked Jeremy nonchalantly.

"Til the morning, just need a place, so I didn't crash at the wheel you know?" Jeremy said.

"Oh, no couldn't you stay longer?" Alice pleaded, "You don't have to first thing in the morning do you?" Alice asked, her eyes (which seemed a little less gold now) nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Well, see my girlfriend is back in Missoula and we just had this- well long story short I really need to see her again." Jeremy tried to explain his and Candace situation to them.

"Well," Carlisle said clapping his hands together, "it's getting late, Alice why don't you show Jeremy to his room?" Alice nodded and walked over Carlisle and Jeremy. She gestured for Jeremy to go first, to which he did. "He's not staying as long as I thought, you have do it tonight, while he is sleeping, all right? And make sure Jasper doesn't hear a word of this." Carlisle whispered to Alice. She nodded and skipped ahead, catching up with Jeremy.

"So this is your room," Alice said as they came to the last door in the seemingly endless hallway. The room's walls were pure white, like so white it made the room look like a mental asylum. The room was basically empty, the only thing in it was a bed (with no frame) that had white sheets on it.

"For the night," Jeremy said being a tad bit sarcastic but at the same time very serious. Something felt off about the Cullen's and he wasn't ready to find out what it was.

"Mh-hmm" Alice said, but she didn't sound convinced, and then she skipped down the hall.

For a second Jeremy stood in the hall and even though he knew no one was there, he still felt like someone was watching him. He shrugged off the feeling an entered the room. After what he had heard Carlisle say, Jeremy wasn't any kind of rush to get to sleep. _You need sleep though, _Jeremy thought to himself. _So_ _you can get up earlier and then you can get the hell out of here sooner. _Jeremy felt a chill go down his spine. He went to his suitcase and pulled out the jacket that Candace had bought him. He pulled it over his shoulders and instantly felt better. Then,Jeremy noticed how very tired he was, so he decided to lay down and within a few second he was asleep.

Jeremy woke up to Alice on top of him and her mouth on his neck. At first Jeremy almost liked it. Her bite was making him get all tingly. Then, though, Jeremy could feel his heart, rapidly increasing its rate, until it had seemed like it was raised to a million beats per minute. His skin had lost the tingly feeling and was now gaining heat at a rapid speed. _I'm burned alive, _Jeremy thought. _From the inside out, I'm going to be dead in a few moments, and I never got to see Candace again. _Jeremy wanted to scream but he knew it would be pointless. He was in the middle of the woods, with some psycho family, who were trying to kill him.

"Not, just some psycho family," Jeremy heard someone say from the corner of the room. Jeremy glanced over, and could see Edward standing there, nearly laughing at him. "Your psycho family," Edward said. _What did he mean by your family? _Jeremy wondered between burst of pain. "You'll find out in a day or so," Edward said in reply to what Jeremy had been thinking. _Was he reading my mind? _Jeremy wondered. The thought of mind reading, made Jeremy think of the incredibly cute thing Candace would do whenever she was mad at him. She would do this thing were she seemed to think Jeremy could read her mind. Just the thought of Candace seemed to lighten the pain on Jeremy. "You miss her that much?" Edward asked. _Yes_, Jeremy thought, being too in pain to say anything and he had come to the conclusion that Edward was a mind reader. It would made as much sense as anything else did at the moment. "Well, then," Edward said, "oh, and for the record yes, I am."

Alice was off of Jeremy at this point and in a split second, she ran out if the room. Edward walked over to the bed where Jeremy was laying. "What-wh-whats happening-ning to m-me," Jeremy asked, stutter because of all the pain.

"In a day or so the pain will stop and then we explain everything, until then remain perfectly still, unless of course you want more pain" Edward said.

* * *

Edward was right in a day or two the pain left. Unfortunately in absents of the pain, an overwhelming thirst had come over him. Also as soon as Jeremy had looked at himself in the mirror he had become completely Cullenified. The only difference was that his eyes were a bright crimson red, unlike all the other Cullen's who had golden eyes.

Jeremy walked down the hall and down the stairs to find all of the Cullens (except for Alice) sitting in the living room. "Have a seat, Jeremy," Carlisle said. Jeremy immediately did what Carlisle had told him to. "I bet you have a lot of questions." Jeremy nodded. "I expected so, well let's not beat around the bush and just come out with it, Jeremy my family and I are, well, we are vampires," Carlisle paused expecting Jeremy to question what he was saying, but he remained silent. "and, well now, you are one as well." Carlisle went on explained everything about vampires to Jeremy. Jeremy listen intently and seemed to believe every second of it. Carlisle explained how Alice possessed the power to see into the future and that was how they knew he was coming. Alice also saw Jeremy becoming a vampire and thats why they need him to stay here. "So what do you think of our offer?" Carlisle asked pleasantly at the end of explanation.

"I would love to stay with you guys, I mean truly I would, but I can't. I can't just leave my girlfriend, I have to at least tell her good bye," Jeremy said and within in an instant he was breaking the sound barrier heading towards Missoula.

* * *

Jeremy smashed through the looked door of his and Candace's apartment. _Why didn't you bring a key with you, idiot? _Jeremy thought as he broke into his own apartment. "Candace, baby, I'm back," He yelled into the apartment, but he heard nothing but silence. "Baby, I'm sorry for being a jerk, I just want you to forgive me, I'm different now I promise," _Literally, _Jeremy thought, but again there was no response. "Candace I know you're here, don't pretend that you're not." Again, total silence. Jeremy walked into the kitchen, in search of Candace. What he found was completely horrifying. Candace was hanging from the ceiling fan by a rope noose. Jeremy let out a scream in horror. Then his eye was then caught by something on the counter. He picked it up and realized it was a note covered in tears. A suicide note. Candace's suicide note. He didn't want to read it but he felt that he had to. He opened the letter and began to read:

_Dear who ever cares enough to read this,_

_ My name is Candace Gertrude Flynn, and on this day, February 11th at 8:29 P.M. I have decided that life served no more of a purpose to me. You see Jeremy has left me, he has been gone for nearly a week now and he hasn't even called. Most people would say I am over dramatizing this whole situation but I'm not. My life has been a living hell for last few months. My pay at work has been cut. The rent has gone up. I have an increasing debt problem. None of my "friends" will talk to me. My car is a piece of shit and every time I turn it on, I'm surprised it still works. My apartment has been breaking slowly for months now. But yet whenever I saw Jeremy smiling at me all of my problems seemed to melt away. Now he has been gone for nearly a week with our car and hasn't told anyone where he is going. Jeremy was and still is my boyfriend, my love, my life and how can I or anyone, in fact, go on without love or a life? _

_ To Mom, Dad, Phineas, Ferb, and Stacy, I would like to say I do not envy your position. You shouldn't have to go through the process of burring your daughter, sister, and best friend. The only thing that I wish is that you don't hate me for doing this. I never meant to cause anyone pain, but I guess the feeling was never mutual._

_ Lastly I would like to say something that I just recently figured out: Never let your love leave. No matter how much people say, "If you love something let it go and if it comes back to you its truly yours" it will never be true. Hold onto your love, keep them as close to your heart as possible. If you do let them go, no matter how good it seemed at the moment, it will never, and I mean never, be worth it._

_ In Loving Memory,_

_ Candace Flynn_

As Jeremy read the note his heart was crushed. He had just learned that he could live forever, but was the point if he couldn't live with his love. He crumbled the note and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket. Jeremy's heart was shattered in pieces and all he could was lay on the floor of their kitchen in the fetal position. He lied there, against the cold floor sobbing. Well, not really sobbing since vampires couldn't do that, it was more of a tearless cry.

_8:29 8:29 8:29 8:29 8:29 _Jeremy repeated the time of her death in his head. He looked at the glowing clock on the microwave: 9:12 P. he had came just an hour earlier he could have prevented all of this.

Jeremy stood up and pull Candace's cold, lifeless body out of the noose. He carried her to the bed room and laid her down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and then he jumped in bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Goodnight, my lovely" He whispered quietly into her ear and for what he planned on being eternity, he laid there with her in pure silence.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this story made you cry, and if not... your one smart cookie, here have an oreo. I bet you ate it, didn't you? Congrats you are now a cannibal, for eating one of your cookie brethren... I hope you're happy**


End file.
